


En Dias de Lluvia

by GissefromMars22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Enamorados, Escenas de sexo, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Making Love, Malec, Muchos besos, Smut, algunas marcas, basicamente sexo, besos, explícito, mordidas, novios cariñosos, porno con plot, sexo anal, sexo explícito, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22
Summary: Un día lluvioso puede convertirse en algo muy interesante cuando Magnus y Alec tienen el día libre...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 5





	En Dias de Lluvia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On Rainy Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220030) by [GissefromMars22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GissefromMars22/pseuds/GissefromMars22). 



> No hay mucha explicación para esto, sólo hay que leer las etiquetas (que no se me dan muy bien, pero he hecho lo que he podido) y disfrutar, supongo.
> 
> Un agradecimiento especial a Eli y Jo, que me dieron el visto bueno para este trabajo! gracias por su apoyo!  
> Pueden encontrarme en twitter como @malec_lover  
> Cuídense y mantenganse a salvo  
> XOXO

Son raras las oportunidades en las que tanto Alec como Magnus pueden disfrutar de una día libre. Aún más raros aquellos en los que deciden pasar el día entero en el loft, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y aun mucho más esporádicas son las veces en las que despiertan con el sonido de la lluvia cayendo a borbotones, el cielo teñido de gris haciendo que las horas parezcan nada más que un detalle durante todo el día.

Esta es una de esas raras oportunidades, y en cuanto Magnus despierta y ve lo gris del cielo a través de la pequeña abertura en las cortinas de la habitación, decide que será una de esas raras ocasiones.

Desviando su mirada del oscuro cielo matutino, los ojos de Magnus se posan sobre su Shadowhunter junto, durmiendo boca abajo, desparramado sobre sus sabanas de seda negras que lo cubren hasta la cintura. Su hermosa piel blanca contrastando exquisitamente con el color oscuro que lo rodea, el mismo color de las runas que resaltan sobre su piel desnuda. 

La boca de Magnus se hace agua ante la imagen frente a él, los músculos en la espalda de Alec, aun estando relajadas, dejan ver lo fuerte que es el joven Lightwood y el brujo no puede evitar los pensamientos que asaltan su mente. 

El deseo de recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amante, cada pequeño espacio de su exquisito ser, sentirlo tensarse bajo su toque, entregándose a él sin restricciones.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para salir de su ensoñación, Magnus estira su mano, sus dedos llenos de anillos, brillan en la penumbra de la habitación cuando los mueve lentamente hasta alcanzar la cintura del joven, allí donde las sabanas descansan sobre su piel suave.

Magnus traga saliva audiblemente y maldice por lo bajo ante todas las sensaciones que este simple gesto provoca en él. La boca se le hace agua al sentir el primer contacto con la piel de su amado, tan suave, tan firme. Con cuidado de no despertarlo aún, mueve suavemente la tela del cuerpo del joven, dejando expuesto el maravilloso trasero de su novio, aun cubierto con la fina tela de su ropa interior negra.

“No sé a quién deba agradecer por la bendición de tenerte para mi Alexander, pero diablos, sí que estoy agradecido” piensa le brujo mientras menea la cabeza ante sus propios pensamientos erráticos, “que es lo que estás haciendo conmigo?”

Lentamente acomoda su cuerpo de manera que esta levemente sobre el de su amada, y con un toque reverente, comienza a trazar las líneas de la espalda del joven, desde sus fuertes hombros, por la línea de su columna, hasta la cresta de su trasero y no puede evitar morderse los labios con fuerza ante el deseo que explota en su interior.  
Alec se mueve en ese momento y los músculos de su espalda se tensan durante mientras reposiciona su cuerpo más cerca del de Magnus y se gira hacia un costado, dándole la espalda al brujo.

“Gracias Raziel!” piensa el gran brujo con la nueva posición en la que esta Alec, que en cualquier otro momento o lugar, se hubiera despertado inmediatamente al sentir el mas mínimo movimiento junto a él, pero aquí, junto a Magnus en su propio hogar, era el único lugar en el que el nefilim se permitía bajar la guardia y descansar sin la necesidad de estar alerta a cada instante. 

Cuando Alec vuelve a quedarse quieto, Magnus recorre su costado lentamente, trazando la línea de su cuerpo hasta su muslo y volviendo hacia arriba hasta plantarse en la cadera del joven y él ya puede sentirse arder del deseo que lo invade.  
La sangre viajando al sur de su cuerpo y pulsando con anticipación en su entrepierna.  
Amoldando su cuerpo al del joven, Magnus comienza a besa la nuca de Alec, lento, suave, besos calientes que provocan escalofríos en la piel del Nefilim, mientras su mano aprieta la cintura de Shadowhunter, pegando su trasero al frente de Magnus y maldición, esto sí que es absolutamente exquisito. El brujo comienza a moverse contra el cuerpo del joven sin poder evitarlo, buscando la fricción que su pulsante erección necesita en este momento.  
Aun besando y lamiendo el cuello del Cazador, Magnus desliza su mano por el muslo del otro hombre, levantando su pierna para posicionarla sobre su propio muslo y darse así el espacio necesario para seguir apretando su erección contra el trasero de Alec. La nueva posición arranca un rugido de la garganta de Magnus y este aprieta su agarre en el joven mientras muerde su hombre más fuerte de lo que pretendía.  
Alec deja escapar un quejido adormilado y comienza a moverse despacio.

“Mmmm” se queja con voz ronca, que tiene un efecto afrodisiaco en Magnus “bebé-que-ah” un empujón particularmente fuerte de las caderas del brujo deja las palabras atravesadas en la garganta del joven que maldice por lo bajo, intentando recomponerse para continuar hablando 

“Mags?” dice con voz estrangulada mientras Magnus lo toma por la garganta apretando exquisitamente mientras gira su cabeza para reclamar sus labios en un beso desesperado.

“Te deseo tanto” le susurra entre los labios el brujo haciendo que la sangre del joven entre en ebullición inmediatamente, “quiero-mmm-aaah” intenta continuar hablando el mayor mientras el Nefilim empuja su trasero contra su pene, hundiéndolo entre sus cachetes, haciéndole sentir su calor, “Alexander, te-te necesito”.

“Pue-aaah-puedes tenerme amor mío, siempre” responde el joven de inmediato y Magnus vuelve a reclamar sus labios de inmediato, mordiendo y tirando de ellos hasta que están enrojecidos, para luego pasar al cuello de su novio, succionando y asegurándose de dejar varias marcas sobre su piel blanca.

“Dime-ah ah aaaaaaah-que quieres?”.

“Quiero hacerte mio” jadeo Magnus mientras movía su mano sobre el elástico de los boxers de Alec para luego introducir su mano en el frente y sentir la humedad de la excitación del joven, “mmmm tan caliente” le susurra al oído antes de dar unas cuantas tiradas, lentas y tortuosas, haciendo temblar al Nefilim, para luego sacar su mano y chuparse los dedos uno a uno, saboreando a su amante, mientras Alec lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, sus pupilas dilatas por el deseo.

“Ya soy tuyo, Magnus” responde Alec, notablemente tarde, demasiado distraído en lo erótica que le resultaba la visión de Magnus saboreándolo de esa manera.

Sin decir una palabra más, Magnus vuelve a reclamar la boca del joven, mientras su mano se mueve una vez más hasta la ropa interior de Alec, esta vez hacia la parte posterior. Sus dedos instantáneamente húmedos, rodean y rozan levemente el agujero del Shadowhunter, mientras con su pierna hace que el joven se abra más para él, despacio, muy despacio, presiona sobre su entrada, provocando un siseo del joven, que cierra sus ojos abrumado por la sensación.  
Magnus introduce el primer digito lentamente, suave, jodidamente despacio y su propio pene parece a punto de explotar ante la sensación, muy lento, demasiado para el gusto de Alec, comienza a moverlo dentro y fuera de él, mientras lame y chupa su hombro, susurrándole al oído todo lo que desea hacer con él durante este día de lluvia.  
Alec se estremece y tiembla al escuchar la voz de Magnus, tan grave y caliente sobre su oído, su cuerpo derritiéndose ante los cuidados de su amante y en cuanto siente el segundo dedo abriéndose paso en él, no puede evitar acompañarlo con el movimiento de sus caderas, intentando sentir mal en él. Esto es tortuosamente perfecto y su cuerpo parece estar en llamas ahora.

“Mags” gime el joven y el brujo lo silencia con un beso desfachatado, devorándolo en el instante, haciendo que la cabeza de Alec se nuble completamente, todas sus inhibiciones olvidadas ante las sensaciones que lo invaden. Comienza a moverse en sintonía con los dedos dentro de él. Jadeando en la boca de Magnus, que sonríe ante la reacción del joven.

Y de repente todo se detiene.

Alec está jadeando y totalmente excitado, intentado comprender qué demonios sucede, cuando finalmente abre los ojos para mirar a su amado, se encuentra con que Magnus lo observa, sus ojos de gato brillando en la leve luz de la habitación, su respiración agitada y su pene orgullosamente erguido contra su cadera, y la boca de Alec se seca en un instante.

Aun sin decir ni una palabra, Magnus lo ayuda a incorporarse antes de besarlo apasionadamente una vez más, pero inmediatamente alejando las manos de Alec que se pegaron a sus caderas, le hace copiar su posición, arrodillado sobre la cama y luego de indica que se gire, pegando la espalda del joven a su pecho, mientras con sus manos le hace separar un poco las rodillas, levantando un poco el trasero sobre su regazo.

Pasando sus manos por los muslos del joven, Magnus desliza sus manos entre los cachetes de Alec, fijando un ahí para mantenerlo abierto mientras con la otra toma su propio miembro, esparciendo su propia humedad sobre toda su extensión mientras se prepara así mismo, dándose unas tiradas firmes antes de posicionarse en la entrada del joven, que espera en silencio, con la cabeza descansando sobre el hombro de Magnus y su respiración acelerada por la anticipación de lo que sabe está por venir.  
La lluvia golpea con fuerza las ventanas y los relámpagos iluminan la habitación cada uno cuantos minutos, pero nada de eso parece captar la atención de los amantes mientras están inmersos el uno en el otro.  
Magnus comienza a hundirse en Alec, muy suavemente, la cabeza estrechando al joven deliciosamente, haciéndolo gemir con fuerza hasta que logra entrar completamente, “aun estas tan apretado, mi ángel” jadea Magnus en el oído del joven, mientras espera que Alec se ajuste a la intromisión en su cuerpo.  
Cuando Alec comienza a sentarse sobre su pene el mismo, Magnus se mantiene los más quieto posible, intentado no comenzar a coger con fuerza a su novio de inmediato. Para cuando Alec está totalmente acomodado sobre el regazo de Magnus, su pene enterrado en lo más profundo del joven, los dos están cubiertos de sudor y sus respiraciones entrecortadas inundan la habitación.

“Mags” jadea el joven , mientras toma por la nuca a su amado para acercarlo a su cuello.

“Shhhh-lo se cariño” sisea Magnus entre dientes mientras intenta controlarse al sentir a Alec contraerse a su alrededor.

Lentamente comienza a levantar sus caderas contra el trasero del joven, empujando firmemente hasta ya no poder más y retrayéndose hasta que su miembro casi cae del cuerpo del joven para volver a empujar hasta lo más profundo.  
Al principio todo es lento, pausado y caliente, tan caliente que los amantes no tardan en acelerar el ritmo, Magnus embistiendo hacia arriba con desesperación y Alec empujando hacia abajo firmemente.  
A este ritmo las cosas podrían terminar en el siguiente instante, pero en vez de eso, los minutos parecen extenderse, mientras hacen el amor con abandono.  
Entre besos desacompasados y gemidos guturales, Magnus siente la fuerza de su orgasmo extenderse por su cuerpo y para asegurarse de que su compañero llegue al clímax junto a él, estira su mano de que se mantenía en la cadera de Alec hasta su miembro y comienza a bombearlo al ritmo de sus caderas. El joven Nefilim es un desastre de gemidos y maldiciones lanzadas al aire, cada uno cuantos segundos se escapan de su boca algunos “Mags”, “Mierda” y “Ahí, justo ahí” que hacen que el orgullo en el pecho de Magnus crezca a cada segundo.

“Alexander-mmm” gime Magnus cuando está a punto de venirse y Alec evita que sigue hablando reclamando sus labios en un beso desesperado mientras se viene en su mano y sobre las sabanas oscuras, su cuerpo temblando por la fuerza de su orgasmo y su interior apretándose alrededor de Magnus incontrolablemente, hacen que el brujo acabe tras un par de empujes más.

Alec sonríe al sentir el calor del orgasmo de su amante en su interior, llenándolo sensualmente y se deja caer hacia adelante sobre las palmas de sus manos, aun sintiendo a Magnus enterrado en él.  
Intentando recuperar el aliento el joven apoya su frente sobre sus propios antebrazos y se estremece un poco al sentir a Magnus salir con cuidado de su interior.

Siente el movimiento leve en la superficie de la cama, pero no tiene la fuerza para girarse a ver hacia donde podría dirigirse Magnus.

Un instante después siente la boca caliente de Magnus en su parte trasera, lamiendo suavemente y succionando alrededor de su entrada y esto no debería resultarle tan caliente como le resulta pero es que es jodidamente erótico.  
Magnus se está saboreando a sí mismo en el interior de Alec, gimiendo y siseando al provocar que el joven vibre alrededor de su lengua una vez más.

“Demonios, Mags” jadea Alec y arque su espalda para darle mejor acceso al brujo.

“Delicioso” susurra Magnus antes de lamer una vez más la entrada del joven y Alec cree que podría volver a venirse en ese mismo instante, su pene dolorosamente erecto una vez más.

“Maldita sea” gruñe Alec y en un movimiento que Magnus ni siquiera logra detectar el Nefilim está sobre él, empujándolo contra las almohadas de plumas y devorando su boca con fuerza.

Un instante después, Alec está lamiendo y mordisqueando los pezones de Magnus, haciéndole arquear la espalda hacia su rostro y jadeando sin poder parar, el joven se detiene y fija su mirada en los ojos de gato que tanto ama, antes de sonreír maliciosamente, para luego hundir su rostro entre el hombre y el cuello de Magnus, mordiendo con fuerza y provocando un millón de obscenidades escapar de la boca del brujo.  
Sonriendo una vez más, comienza a descender por el pecho de su amado, chupando y lamiendo las líneas de sus músculos, hasta llegar a su abdomen, donde debería estar su ombligo, sonríe aún más ampliamente y sopla precisamente en ese punto, haciendo que las manos del brujo tiemblen y pierdan el fuerte agarre que tenían sobre su cabello.

“Eres terrible, Alexander” le dice su amante sonriendo, mientras tira del pelo en la parte posterior de la cabeza del joven.

Alec sonríe más ampliamente, esos hermosos labios rojos por los besos y las mordidas anteriores son lo más hermoso que Magnus haya visto en toda su vida y al admirarlos pierde un segundo de foco hacia donde se están dirigiendo, hasta que los siente alrededor de su miembro, ahora medio suave, pero que está seguro no tardará mucho en cambiar.  
El Nefilim besa suavemente la punta del pene de su amante y sonríe ante la mirada de su novio, cuando Magnus está a punto de hablar, toma la cabeza entre sus labios y succiona con fuerza, haciendo que los ojos de Magnus se cierren de inmediato ante la sensación.

“Fuuuck” gime el brujo y su agarre en el cabello del joven se aprieta.

Alec ni siquiera se detiene para volver a observarlo, en lugar de eso, aprieta sus labios sobre el pene de su amado y comienza a mover su cabeza, arriba y abajo, tomando cada vez mas de su amado en su interior, hasta que toca el fondo de su garganta, provocando otra ola de maldiciones estallar en la boca de Magnus.  
Intentando relajarse para tomar todo de su novio en su boca, Alec abre los ojos y mira directamente a su amante, que está mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. El Nefilim sonríe al ver la reacción de su amado y continua sin pausar, hasta comenzar a sentir el miembro de Magnus pulsar en su lengua. Lo soltó con una última chupada justo sobre la punta y le indico a Magnus con un gesto que se acomodara sobre las almohadas.  
Magnus obedeció de inmediato y Alec volvió a agacharse para lamer desde su entrada hasta su perineo, siguiendo la vena del costado de su miembro.

“Podrías-eemm-tu sabes-prepararte con magia?” pregunto con la voz ronca, “necesito estar en ti ahora mismo” concluyo lamiendo el interior del muslo del brujo.

Magnus sonrió ante la ferocidad de la mirada de Alec, el fuego en sus hermosos ojos, la lengua recorriendo sus tentadores labios, y con un chasquido de sus dedos se sintió estirarse y relajarse para su Shadowhunter. Alec sonrió y lamio sus propios labios antes de arrodillarse frente al brujo.  
Dejo que su pene se hundiera entre los cachetes de Magnus, rozando su entrada con la punta húmeda y caliente por el líquido pre-seminal, mientras él tomaba a Magnus por las caderas y lo acercaba más a su cuerpo, separado sus piernas y poniéndolas alrededor de su cintura.

“Alexander, deja de jugar conmigo” le advirtió el brujo cuando el joven movió sus caderas haciendo que el roce hiciera temblar a Magnus al sentirlo sobre su entrada presionando levemente, tentándolo con la anticipación de sentirlo dentro de él, haciendo que su respiración se agite, pensando en Alec tomándolo así, haciéndolo suyo de la manera que más le gusta, reclamando a Magnus como propio, justo como al brujo le fascina.

“Alexander” volvió a advertir el brujo arqueando una ceja ante la mirada juguetona del Nefilim que no hacia más que moverse tentativamente, deliberadamente despacio, repitiendo el roce de su erección en la entrada de su amado una y otra vez.

Hasta que Magnus no soporto más y tomándolo en su mano, mientras Alec volvió a tomarlo por las caderas, lo empujo contra su agujero, usando sus piernas alrededor del joven para hacerlo ir hacia adelante y enterrarse en su interior de una sola estocada.

“Maldita sea, Mags” jadeo el Shadowhunter, comenzando a moverse dentro de él sin pausa.  
Imponiendo un ritmo incesante el Nefilim comenzó a tomar a su novio, que no tardo en igualar su ritmo, moviéndose contra él, tomándolo lo más profundo posible, haciéndolo llegar a su próstata con cada enviste!

“Arg-ah-Alex-Alexander” jadeaba mientras tomaba de la nuca al joven para acercarlo a él.

Alec sonrió contra la boca del brujo, disfrutando de verlo tan desesperado como el mismo se sentía, volvió a besarlo y lo tomó de las piernas, soltando el agarre alrededor de su cintura.  
Irguiéndose un poco, volvió a tomar a Magnus por los tobillos y coloco una de sus piernas sobre su hombro, luego ajusto su cuerpo al del brujo y continuo empujando con abandono contra sus amante, provocando que en la habitación sonara el eco de los golpes de piel con piel, ahí donde sus frente golpeaba sin piedad el trasero de Magnus.

“Eres-mi-perdición” jadeo el Shadowhunter, puntualizando cada palabra con una estocada firme contra su novio.

Magnus estaba mordiéndose el puño, intentando controlar su respiración ante el ataque de su novio, pero unas cuantas envestidas después no pudo más y le rogó a Alec cambiar de posición antes de que esto terminara embarazosamente pronto para el gran brujo.  
Alec lo levanto como si eso no conllevara ningún esfuerzo y lo pegó al respaldar de la cama, arrodillándose una vez más frente a él, volvió a penetrarlo y con envistes más lentos pero firmes, continuo haciéndole el amor.

Las piernas de Magnus comenzaron a temblar unos minutos después y todo su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas. Su mente estaba absolutamente nublada por las sensaciones a su alrededor, el cuerpo de Alec pegado al suyo, su propio miembro apretado entre sus abdómenes mientras Alec empujaba dentro de él, su interior a punto de estallar, sus labios hinchados por los besos y mordidas de su Nefilim, todo era demasiado para el Downworlder que en lo más profundo de su mente, pensaba en cómo podía haberse perdido algo tan maravilloso como esto en más de cuatrocientos años de vida, para después caer en la cuenta de que esto, lo que estaba experimentando en este momento, no se trataba solo de algo físico.   
No podría haberlo experimentado jamás, ahora estaba seguro, porque esto, no se trataba solo de sexo.   
Se trataba de Alexander, el amor de su vida, el dueño de su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón… el mejor regalo que la vida le había dado a Magnus, después de tantos momentos de dudas y tristezas, de infinitas decepciones y tristezas, Alexander era lo diferente, era lo indicado, su cielo en la mismísima tierra.

Mirándolo a los ojos, Magnus tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos y le susurro “te amo” para luego darle un tierno beso, Alec sonrió contra su boca y repitió las palabras cargadas de sentimientos y pasión “como yo te amo a ti, bebé”.

Pudieron ser segundos o minutos más tarde, la mente de Magnus ya no los registraba, cuando ambos acabaron una vez más, haciendo un desastre de su lecho. Sus cuerpos bañados en sudor, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus mentes y corazones satisfechos. Besándose suavemente mientras se abrazaban y envolvían sus piernas en las del otro. Disfrutando de esta momento juntos.

Esto era la diferente, así se sentía hacer el amor a alguien, esto era entregarse en cuerpo y alma…

Y en este día de lluvia incesante, fue como Magnus al fin lo descubrió...

**Author's Note:**

> Me encantaría leer sus opiniones y pensamientos sobre esta pequeña historia, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
